


Jealousy? What's That?

by UselessLesbian1698



Series: Supercat Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers was not the jealous type. At least she never had been before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy? What's That?

Kara Danvers was not the jealous type. At least she never had been before. But ever since the bomb scare that ended with her engagement to the love of her life, every time she looked over and saw the ring shining on her fiancé's finger she couldn’t help the rush of warmth and satisfaction that brought her. And if it just so happened that the ring was “accidentally” flashed whenever Cat was being hit on by some unfortunate soul who wasn’t quite getting the “Not interested” vibe, then all the better. And sure she might be a little too touchy feely with Cat in certain situation but that doesn’t mean she was trying to make a point. After all Cat was a brilliant, independent woman; not an object to be owned or controlled. But that all didn’t matter anyway because Kara _did not_ get jealous. Ever.

That’s what Kara kept telling herself anyway. Normally when these feelings- _not_ jealousy-would rear their ugly head she would be able to pacify them with the simple fact that Cat was _her_ fiancé. Cat was going home with _her._ Cat was in love with _her._ But unfortunately one person managed to blow past her reasoning and jump straight onto her last nerve. And even more unfortunate was that she and Cat currently had to endure an entire evening in his company tonight. Who was this menace to her sanity? None other than National City’s favorite pompous player and technology mogul; Maxwell Lord.

Currently Kara and Cat were at National City memorial Hall for an event being thrown in honor of Supergirl. After the last few years of saving the city and preventing disaster after disaster the city council had seen fit to erect a statue in her honor that would be unveiled tonight before being moved to it's intended place in National City Central Park. And while she was both flattered and honored by the whole affair she was displeased that soon she would have to leave Cat’s side in order to appear as Supergirl for the unveiling. Thus leaving her fiancé alone and open to harassment by the most polished looking ball of slime she had ever seen. And she had once fought a Fort Roz escapee that was made _entirely_ of slime. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle hand caressing her cheek.

“You’re awfully quiet my love. Is everything all right?”

“Of course,” Kara put on her best bubbly smile. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Cat drawled picking her martini up and taking a sip. “Maybe because you haven’t touched your drink and you’re staring at the table like it just offended your ancestors?”

“I just remembered some paperwork I forgot to finish up at the office.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Cat smirked over the top of her glass. “Just as I was thinking of how much I’m looking forward to my mother being in town next month.”

 Kara knew she had been caught but smiled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss of Cat’s lips. “It’s not important.”

 Really she had been listen to Lord’s conversation across the room and how he was telling whoever he was talking to that tonight would be the night he got Cat Grant to go home with him and how he would give her a better night than any she had before. That alone made Kara want to burst out laughing. Or shove him through a wall. She wasn’t certain.

Cat turned around to examine the room eyes landing on the man in question. “Honestly I’m surprised poor Maxwell was able to make it tonight at all after everything that happened this week.

“What do you mean?” Kara took a drink and tried her best not to look guilty.

“Earlier this week his lab was search by the FBI and they seized a large number of his work in progress projects and detained him for several hours." _Twice._

“How unfortunate.”

"Then this afternoon when leaving his laboratory he found that somehow the tires and rims of all his cars had been melted into the ground.”

Kara couldn't help but smirk into her drink. "That's interesting, I wonder how it happened."

“He thinks it was another disgruntled employee with stolen technology.” Cat turned to glace at Kara, who was very intently studding a painting on the opposite wall. “Personally I think there might be a slightly more... _super_ element to the story.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“And you’re certain about that are you?” Kara was now under Cat’s full investigative scrutiny. She didn’t like it. “Then I suppose you’re also certain that it had nothing to do with the invitation to company him to pairs I received on Monday or the earrings I received on Tuesday or flowers he sent to the office today?”

“Oh completely so.” Kara knocked back the rest of her drink as the Mayor took the stage. “Well that’s my cue.”

She gave Cat a loving kiss before quietly disappearing out of the hall. Changing quickly she waited until the Mayor seemed close to the end of his speech before flying into the room and landing in the stage next to him, thunderous applause filling the room. After saying a few words that Cat had helped her prepare-keeping her eyes on the gorgeous blonde watching intently from the front row as she stepped back as the cover was pulled off the statue behind her to even louder applause. Next she was shaking hands with the Mayor and other council members and posing for pictures for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Once that was over with she wanted nothing more than to change back into her dress and rejoin Cat but as this who affair was in her honor she had to mingle for a few minutes before she could claim an emergency and flee. At least that’s what Cat had said. She figured she had just about as much fawning as she could stand when she heard two distinctive voices from across the room and began to pick her way over through the crowd.

“-And even if I wasn’t happily engaged, Maxwell, the answer would still be no. If I wanted to go to the Bahamas for the weekend I would take my own plane along with my fiancé and our son.”

“And where is this beloved finance that saw fit to leave such a stunning creature as yourself alone tonight?”

“Not that’s it’s any of your business, Maxwell, but she had to take a call, her sister had an emergency.” Cat’s eyes locked on her and she smiled beforre turning cutting eyes back to the man before her. "But whether or not I'm accompanied tonight doesn't matter Maxwell as I've already said I'm not interested. that means no I dont't want to dance with you and I never will.

“If I were your date I would never leave your side for a simple phone call.” Lord tried to reach out and graze his fingers down Cat's arm but she shifted casually out of his reach. Kara debated, should she freeze his drink or melt his shoes to the floor?

“On the contrary, her devotion to family is something I deeply admire and respect. It’s one of the things I love about her.” Kara knew that part was meant directly for her and as she reached the pair she subtly put herself between Cat and Lord.

“Good evening, Supergirl,” Cat smirked, delighted at the interruption. “That was a lovely speech you gave.”

“Good evening Mrs. Grant.” She addressed Cat and Cat only. “I can’t take all the credit, someone close to me gave me a hand.”

“Well Supergirl, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Lord piped up from her other side. She didn’t even look at him. Yes it was childish but it was irritating him and that was never a bad thing in her book.

“Mrs. Grant I just came over because I wanted to thank you. Without you, none of this would be possible. You inspired me long before I decided to come out as Supergirl, so really all of this,” Kara gestured around the room, the posters of her, the stature. “Is all because of you. Thank you.”

“Well as lovely as that is, Cat and I were having a _very_ important discussion about a deal between our companies so if you would be so kind to give us a little privacy...” Lord tried to brush her off but as he spoke Kara noticed a passing waiter with a tray of champagne and with an undetectable huff of her super-breath breath the waiter went stumbling into Lorde, dousing his suit jacket in champagne. Reaching out quickly she grabbed his drink from his hand before he dropped it and steadied the waiter with the other.

“Oh no, are you alright?” Making sure no one was looking she used her ice breath to super-cool the contents of the glass, freezing it into a solid block but keeping the glass itself warm. She looked to Cat who had a bored expression on her face but Kara could see he mirth dancing in her fiancé’s eyes.

“It’s been lovely talking with you but I’m afraid duty calls.” She handed the glass back to Lord who was sputtering about the price of his suit before turning back to Cat and nodding. “Mrs. Grant, always a pleasure.”

And with that she lifted into the air and flew out of the room to change and rejoin her date as Maxwell Lord also left the room, hopefully to head home. Reentering the room a few minutes later she spotted Cat with the human sized cockroach of a man once again invading her fiancé’s personal space, this time minus a suit jacket. His blatant disrespect of Cat’s wishes would cost him his shoes, she decided.

As she approached him from behind she survey the room which ha emptied out significantly after Supergirl left. Only a handful of people immersed in conversations scattered across the room remained. And none of them had a clear view of her. Excellent.

Kara felt her blood boil when she saw Lord grab Cat’s left hand a lift it up to examine.

“Speaking out your absentee fiancé, she has interesting taste in jewelry.”

“It was custom made.”

I’m sure it was.” By Rao he couldn’t sound more condescending if he tried. “Tell me what language is this?”

“Not one you would have knowledge of, I’m sure.” Cat pulled her hand back and glared at the man.

“Tell me,” He leaned in closer. “She bought that ring with the money she earns working for you, so...how does it feel to have bought our own engagement ring?”

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t know Maxwell, as the material this ring was made of is a bit of a family heirloom. But I imagine it’s much like how you fell when you have to buy the affection of women with materials items and exotic vacations.” Lord opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to think up a response and Kara used this as the perfect opportunity. Looking around once more to check the coast was clear she used her heat vision to melt the bottom of Lord’s expensive Italian shoes, and quickly cooled them with her ice breath and in less than two seconds successfully sealed him to the floor of the hall.

“Sorry that took so long.” Kara wrapped an arm around Cat’s waist and leaned down to plant a loving kiss on her lips. Lord cleared his throat for their attention but when the pair didn’t part he grumbled and lifted his drink to his lips only to have it side down in one solid chuck and slam into his face.

“What the hell?” He recoiled in shock lifting a hand to his bruised nose. Kara broke the kiss, keeping her hold on Cat’s waist and both women had to suppress their laughter.

“Having a bit of trouble Mr. Lord?” Kara asked innocently. The Man only stared at the frozen drink in shock and confusion.

“How is Alex?” Cat asked playing along with their story.

“Everything is just fine now.” Kara played with the fabric on cat’s hip and smiled. “Are you ready to head home, my love?”

“Yes I think that’s an excellent idea.” Cat stood on her tiptoes to peck Kara on the lips before taking her hand as they headed for the door. Lord realized they were leaving and moved to follow but found he was unable to lift his shoes and fell forward onto the ground. Kara couldn’t help it and stared giggling. She was probably going to be chastised but it was worth it.

Once the two were situated together in the back of the limo heading home, Cat's head on Kara's shoulder ad the younger woman's arms wrapped around her that Cat checked that the partition was completely up before speaking.

“So do you mind telling me what all that was about?”

Kara sighed and ran a hand though her hair. “I know it was childish but that man has a knack for getting under my skin and rubbing me the wrong way like no other person I’ve met. And I can’t for the life of me figure out why.”

Cat smiled and leaned up so her lips were a hairsbreadth away from Kara’s, her hand stroking along the other woman’s collarbones and across her shoulders. “Well my love, maybe the next time you fell jealous you can tell me and we can work out your frustrations in a far more _enjoyable_ way.”

Kara’s brain short circuited and the only she managed to growl out before she her mouth was busy was; “I’m _not jealous._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I've given schnapps and then remember I still have a prompt to write.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
